


There's some things that money can't buy

by tisktisk (PornyZiallFeels)



Series: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas... [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Christmas Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, Niall's got a stutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/tisktisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the second day of christmas my true love gave to me 2 musically gifted orphans</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's some things that money can't buy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok let's try this again, last year i had this whole 12 days of Christmas series planned out that went no further than one story lol so i thought i'd try again this year but make it a full 25 days (go big or go home right?) so here's the next fic a whole year later :p

Christmas at the Mary Magdalene home for orphans has never been the cheeriest, though the sisters always try their very best each year to make it the best Christmas they can—better than the last one anyway. And through the modest help of the local community, they’re able to provide the little ones with toys and clothes that bring bright smiles to their faces. But for the older kids, it’s mostly about having a roof over their heads, food in their bellies and a warm bed to sleep in.

But every once and awhile, someone will donate something they can use, like old records, a mountain bike, or books to read. And then there was the one-year someone donated an old beat up guitar that Niall instantly commandeered, using the old computer that had been given to the church back in the early 2000’s that still somehow worked, to teach himself how to play.

But for the most part, Christmas for them was about togetherness and seeing to it that the younger kids had a nice holiday.

At least that’s how Liam spent most Christmases. At sixteen, he was one of the oldest kids in the orphanage and the sisters’ official little helper, going around asking the kids what they wanted this year, even though they knew for the most part that they wouldn’t be able to get what they wanted. He and the sisters agreed that a child should never stop dreaming or wishing, no matter how far out of reach. And sometimes they did luck out and managed to get exactly what a kid asked for, so it wasn’t a complete loss.

Niall, another older kid, has dressed up as Santa Claus for the past three years; even though he was as skinny as a twig and it took not one but two pillows under his red coat to give him any kind of belly—he was the only one who could pull off the perfect hearty Santa laugh that filled everyone up with cheer and glee.

He and Liam have been best mates since the day Liam was brought to the orphanage at the ripe age of five, his family had fallen on hard times and with two older daughters at home, they just couldn’t afford to care for a young child, who unlike his sisters, couldn’t fend for himself if need be. So they did the only thing they could think of, and brought him to the church.

Niall’s story was a bit different—colder. You see his parents had never really wanted kids in the first place, but when Greg was born, they cursed their luck but kept the child, thinking that one ‘mistake’ was more than enough. Six years later Niall was born and Niall believes whole heartedly that if his parents had known Maura was pregnant, they would’ve aborted him, but as it was, she continued to smoke like a chimney and drink like a fish, and Bobby continued to beat on her—taking out his frustrations at not being promoted at work, for going on fifteen years now. Neither of them even suspected she was pregnant until her water broke, soaking the bed they slept in.

To this day, Niall blames his short stature and stutter on his mother’s substance abuse while pregnant with him. Niall was put up for adoption right there and then at the hospital, Maura and Bobby refusing to even look at him, so his was one of the few that had actually been raised in the church and immediately took shy, scared little Liam under his wing and they’ve been like two peas in a pod ever since.

Despite the pair having next to nothing in way of possessions they can call their own, they always managed to find something to exchange that was just _them,_ whether it was making sure Liam got to play with his favorite truck or that time Liam made Niall a paper airplane that the blonde insisted was more of a fighter jet but he loved it all the same, to doing each other favors, like the time Liam gave Niall a coupon for one full day of piggyback rides, the blonde’s feet hadn’t touched the ground the whole day except to use the loo. He even ate that night sitting on the Liam’s lap. The sisters knew they ought to discourage such behavior but they were just too adorable to do it, besides it was Christmas and they didn’t feel right about snatching away what little joy the boys had managed to find.

This year however was different, they were older now— _sixteen_ and hormonal. Liam had gotten his first heartbreak when his long time crush Sophia told him that she’d pretty much never go out with him and his big nose. That had hurt, but thankfully Niall had been right there to call her chipmunk cheeks, making her run away hiding her face. Liam only felt a tiny bit bad for cracking up along with his mate to the sound of her sobs

You see, Niall was always there for him when he needed him, not only in times like that, but also just in general. Liam always knew that Niall would have his back no matter what and this year he really wanted to come through for his mate, really wow him with a heartfelt gift that showed him how much he meant to him.

You see, when you’ve never had much in way of material possessions, you learn to use your imagination and appreciate the little things, and while all the other boys chose to play Star Wars using the empty cardboard rolls leftover from previous Christmas wrapping papers as lightsabers or playing cops and robbers with finger guns, Liam had rather write.

It didn’t matter what he wrote, whether it was simply working on his spelling, writing the events of the day, short stories, poetry and most recently, songs.  Sure they were pretty much just glorified poetry, seeing as he couldn’t actually play an instrument to save his life, but the difference between the regular poems he wrote and the ones he called songs was that he could so clearly hear the way he’d like them to be sang. Sure he didn’t know how to properly compose a tune but he wasn’t tone deaf and he’d simply think up a melody using his mouth—something he learned from Mr. JT was called beat boxing - it wasn’t easy to convey the softness of what he was singing sometimes, but he made due.

The thing is while Niall was maybe the most supportive and encouraging human being on the planet especially when it came to his mates and their talents—hell, the wall of his corner of the room he shared with four other boys was covered with doodles by Zayn that the older boy insisted had just been him messing around but that Niall had all but jizzed over being Zayn’s number one fan, making him promise that when he grows up and becomes a famous painter that he won’t forget his old mates from the orphanage. Most of the time this would cause the darker boy to roll his eyes, turning away to hide his blush as he no doubt pictured this famous artist future that Niall’s just painted for him.

That was just the type of lad Niall was, always encouraging everyone—believing they could do whatever they set their minds to, like Harry trying to learn the guitar, and Louis and his dreams of playing professional football. But for some reason Liam had never had the courage to share his songs with the blonde, whether it was out of fear that this would be the one time Niall actually laughed in someone’s face because their efforts were just _that bad,_ he doesn’t know—he’d like to think it was more because he held these songs so dear to his heart, put all of his raw feelings into them and didn’t think he could leave himself that open and vulnerable with another person not even his best mate.

There was one other reason but he didn’t really like to think about it.

But this Christmas he’s decided that the best gift he can think of to give his old friend is to write a song just for him and actually give it to him, share his best kept secret with his closest friend. 

He didn’t even think he was that good and he probably had so many misspelled words, but none of that mattered. It was the thought that counted and he’d just have to grit his teeth and let Niall be the judge of it. After all, once he handed the song over it was Niall’s to do whatever he wanted with it. Even if he wanted to crumple it right there in front of Liam—not that Niall ever _would_ , even if he absolutely hated the thing he could never be so cruel—but it was his and if he wanted to destroy it and throw it in the bin with the other rubbish, that’d be his choice.

Liam’s palms were clammy with sweat, his throat dry and his entire body shook slightly with nerves as he waited for Niall in their usual place. Every year they did this, snuck out their rooms on Christmas eve to exchange their gifts in secret and he had a sneaky suspicion the sisters knew of it but never said anything because they weren’t causing any real trouble.

Their spot was next to the big bay window of the play room overlooking the church’s courtyard, always so pretty this time of year with the blanket of snow and the trees full of handmade decorations by the younger kids. They’d light a candle or two and have their own little Christmas just for them. Louis had pouted once when he caught them sneaking out the room one year, asked why he and the others weren’t invited. Liam tried to answer him, stammering pathetically because Louis had scared him back then and he tried avoiding reasons to make the older boy like him less but Niall just grabbed for his wrist to calm him and shot Louis a mock glare and told him to _piss off, this was their thing, nothing personal_ and left it at that. Louis surprisingly accepted that answer and curled back towards the wall to fall asleep.

They chose the play room not only for the view the window provided but also because it was far enough away from the bedrooms and the sisters’ chambers that they could get a bit loud without worrying about waking anyone, which was always needed when it came to the very excitable Niall who always got worked up over his present no matter if it was a flattened coin Liam found coming home from school or a list of _you know you’re Irish when…_ jokes he’d found on the internet he just knew Niall would find hilarious.

He’s folded and unfolded the paper so many times by the time Niall finally makes his way to the play room that Liam is pretty sure the page torn from his journal will have permanent creases in it, Liam can’t really find it in him to care all that much thought because he’s too busy focused on that guitar strapped around the blonde’s neck.

“M-m-merry C-Chri-Christmas Lee-yum.” Niall stuttered out with a grin, plopping down on the floor in front of him and bringing his guitar around to sit in his lap.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Nialler.” Liam breathed out through a matching grin that made his cheeks sting a bit it.

After a few beats of silence Liam gathered up all the courage he could find. “So I think it’s my turn to go first since you went last year,” The blonde’s head bobbled in a silent nod of confirmation.

Liam nodded too, his hands shaking as he unfolded the thin piece of loose leaf for the final time, nearly staring a hole clean through it in an attempt to avoid Niall’s open gaze. He cleared his throat.

“So erm, as you know the donations this year were pretty shite, I know it’s not nice to say that—makes me sound ungrateful because something is always better than nothing and the little ones seemed to make due but unfortunately there wasn’t anything for me to claim from the pile for you so I uh, I decided instead I’d share something with you, something near and dear to me— _personal._ ”

The paper was shaking so badly that the sound it made could literally be heard, filling the room, amplified by the silence of the empty room. “I know you’ve been curious about my songs—even if you’ve left me alone about it for the most part, unlike Lou. But I know you’ve been wanting to read some of them and while I’m still not completely ready for you to see them all, there is this one song…the one I wrote for you that you can have.”

“Oh wa-wow, really? You wro-wrote a song just for ma-me?” Niall gasped out in wonder then promptly began to giggle, falling back onto his elbows even.

Liam’s face fell completely. “Oh, uh…” he stammered, embarrassed to find that his bottom lip had begun to tremble and he could feel the telltale sting of oncoming tears.

Sensing his mates distress Niall’s lightered cut off abruptly as he sat up once more, reaching out towards the other boy only to have Liam move further away. Eyes wet.

“Na-no, no Payno, you’ve got it all wro-wrong! I’m not laughing at your sa-song, I’m sure it’s lovely and ca-can’t wait to hear it—I swears!” The blonde stuttered out desperately. “The ra-reason I’m laughing is beca-cause as it turns out we both had the sss-same idea this year.”

“What do ya mean?” Liam sniffed cautiously, still upset.

Taking his guitar in hand Niall began idly strumming out random notes, always finding it easier to communicate through music. “I may na-not be so ga-good with me wa-words but I managed to write you a song with this ol’ thing—it’s na-nothing much just me pa-plucking at random strings if I’m being honest but I ma-ma-managed to find a na-nice little melody that made me think of you—of us.” He admits, speaking more to his guitar than to Liam. “The way you make me feel.” He whispers, finally looking up to meet Liam’s eyes.

“Really?” Liam breathes out, voice laced with both doubt and intrigue.

“Aye, sa-see isn’t that just a hoot?” The taller boy can’t help but nod, laughing along this time when the blonde falls into another bout of giggles.

“That _is_ pretty funny when you put it that way!”

Niall nodded and as his laughter tapered off, he finally glanced down at the piece of paper Liam had handed off to him, chewing his lip as he read the words written especially or him. “This is beautiful, Liam; I can’t be-believe you wro-wrote them just for me…do you think you ca-could…” He trailed off then, shook his head and cursing under his breath. “Aw, never mind.”

“No, what?”

“Well, I’d just really la-love to hear them, to know ha-how you meant them to sound…could you maybe sing them for me?”

It was no secret that Liam had a beautiful singing voice—they both did, they, along with their mates, were part of the churches choir so neither were exactly shy about their ability, but this was different, more intimate, so Niall was hesitant to make such a request.

But to his relief, Liam’s face practically lit up brighter than the Christmas tree. “Of course.”

Liam opens his mouth and begins to sing completely aware of the little gasp Niall lets out as he listens, and before long, Liam is startled when Niall softly begins strumming the strings of his guitar along, the melody matching Liam’s song perfectly. When they’re done the two just stare at each other unable to believe that just happened.

“Was that the song you wrote for me?” Liam finally asks, breaking the silence between them.

“Y—ye—yep.”

“But it went so beautifully with my words, how? How could we end up writing the same melody?”

Niall starts to shrug his shoulders honestly just as blown away as Lima but then a thought occurs and he finds himself blurting out instead. “S—sss—Sister Marie once ta-told me a sa-story about heart songs.”

“Heart songs?”

Niall nodded. “They’re what we fa-feel, the wa-words in our hearts that we ca-can’t say, she said we’ve all ga-got ’em in us and sa-sa-some people ma-match.”

“Match?”

He nodded a second time. “Yeah, they’ve ga-got the sss-same sss-song in their hearts—they’re ca-called ssss-soul ma-mates.” Liam’s eyes go wide at the admission and what it implies and before he can stop himself he’s gasping.

“Are you saying we’re soul mates, but I thought—I thought love between boys was wrong?” He leans in closer to whisper the last bit, aware of where they are, how they were brought up.

Niall rolls his eyes, grinning fondly at his best mate. “Wa-well friends can be sss-soul mates too, Liam.”

“Oh, right.” Liam says, chuckling at himself, he’s cut off however by his friend’s grave expression as he speaks his next words.

 “Ba-but sometimes the wa-way I fa-feel isn’t always just fa-friendly towards ya.”

The room is so eerily quiet after that the sounds of someone moving around in their bed one floor up and down the hall can be heard as both boys let Niall’s confession sink in. Liam staring at his friend in disbelief while the blonde stare resolutely at the carpet.

“What’re you saying Niall, that you—” He starts to ask, needing more than a little clarification because they were both raised in the church, both heard the same sermons and bible school lessons about boy love and how wrong it was. But to know that he wasn’t the only one whose feelings went against those teachings were both frightening and a relief. But before he can get all the words out the Niall surges forward, cold chapped lips bumping into Liam’s own so hard and inexperienced it hurts a little their teeth bumping painfully.

When Niall sits back on his bum he looks much paler than usual and his eyes are as wide as saucers and all Liam can utter is a soft “Oh.” Bringing his hand up to touch his lips as if he can still feel Niall there.

“I’m—I’m—I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have da-done that but I just love y—” It’s Liam’s turn to interrupt—moving forward into the blonde’s space. This kiss is much gentler, taking his time to really feel the shape of Niall’s mouth on his, the soft pressure sending magical little tingles throughout his entire body and confirming to him that there was no way that something felt so right, so pure could be wrong.

“Me too.” He breathes once they’d parted, matching Niall’s sunny smile with one of his own. “It’s confusing and scary considering what the sisters have taught us but—I can’t believe it. How can what I feel for you be wrong?”

“It’s na-not. We were made for each other, who-whoever ya wanna believe cre-created the world they ma-made us this way, I feel it in here…” Niall said, bringing a hand up to pat his chest right above his heart. “And we both wrote about it because it’s so big and wonderful that we couldn’t keep it to ourselves any longer, that can’t be wrong.”

Liam let that sink in, took in how happy the other boy looked, his expression fond and full of so much love Liam just couldn’t believe it was all for him, that Niall loved _him_.

“I know we’ve already exchanged gifts but I was wondering if I could ask for one more thing.”

“A-anything Liam, you kna-know that.”

“Can I kiss you again?” He asks shyly and the grin he gets in response is anything but hesitant.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry that this was so much cuter in my head but I tried my best I promise…


End file.
